Just a visit
by grainipiot
Summary: Modern AU - During a visit at a museum, Yasuo gets another good idea


This was really a bad idea. Yi knew it from the beginning. But here he was, pinned to a wall by the broad frame of his boyfriend, asking himself why he accepted.

It was just a quiet afternoon, the perfect occasion to visit a museum and having good time together – they had so much problems to find the right time. And all the visit was going smoothly, till Yasuo noticed the small rooms, put here to listen in a more private place to music on the theme of the month's exhibition.

For what it brought to the scenography in itself, it was a quite interesting choice for Yi. But he didn't count the latter's hability to find out a better use of the place, surely inspired by the thick curtains cutting these rooms from the rest of the world.

Yasuo waited to be sure they were alone then slid his arm around Yi's waist, under his vest, to bring him closer. « Hey gorgeous » his low tone was already suspicious, as his hands roamed over his boyfriend's body.

His ministrations weren't without effect, Yi giving a soft sigh before taking him into a kiss. Yasuo was more than happy to respond and quickly turned it into something passionate, a dance of tongues easy to get lost in. Then his back met the wall, leaving him trapped between it and the other man in a more than hot contact. So it took a bit of self-control from Yi to get out the urgent embrace, though he let out a small groan. The latter tried to resume their kissing but was stopped immediatly, a hand covering his mouth to keep him at bay.

« What are you thinking ? It's a public place. » he sounded genuinely worried but he couldn't hide his growing want.

« I know, I know. But they cannot see us. » his husky voice gave a light shiver to the latter and before he could reply, he took two of Yi's fingers in his mouth and sucked gently. The intense gaze he gave met an equally desperate one – and he loved getting this kind of reaction to the slightest teasing.

What he wanted to say was forgotten, replaced by a gasp at the obscene display. Since when did it got so difficult to resist to that man, he would never know. Maybe it had always been like this, maybe it was one of the reason he loved him – though Yi would refuse to confess it. _Damn him and his wicked mouth_.

Yasuo was pleased by the heated gaze locked on him and also the darkening blush gracing his boyfriend's face. He wondered a bit about how nice he would look without any clothing but again, he was far too aware of the situation and he got another idea in mind for now. _And something to take care of_.

He pinned completely Yi to the wall, pressing a thigh between his leg to grind against the hardening bulge. It earned him a surprised moan, louder than what he expected but still not enough for him, and it turned him on to feel the latter's fingers twitch under his tongue. This was all he craved, the eagerness and fall of any kind of resistance, just for him. To see Yi shutting his own mouth to keep in any traitorious noises, it made him want to ravish him, fuck him against the wall till he screamed his pleasure. But it would give away their precarious position and he wouldn't forgive himself if it happened.

Yi stayed like this, not trying anymore to maintain a composure but instead focusing on keeping quiet and even his labored breathing. When he thought he had a bit of control back, Yasuo let go of his digits, now totaly soaked with spit, and gave a peck to Yi's hand, still covering his mouth.

Then Yasuo kneeled between his spread legs, nuzzling at the warm erection trapped in his pants and that's when he lost it. By now, there was no use in pressing Yi to the wall, he was leaning against it for support. These lustful eyes never left his, looking at him with so much intent he prefered to cast his gaze away but it would always get back on him.

Yasuo basked in this attention, knowing very well that the latter burned of need, despite being in a public place, despite the world. He was maybe reluctant at letting down his vigilance here but for this his boyfriend was grateful, for the trust.

Above him, Yi stiffened when his arousal was revealed, letting out a shaky sigh. Yasuo's gaze left him to focus on what he was doing as he stroke the hard member for good measure. There was no time for teasing, the gods knew who could walk in and see them like this. So he went down on him, not all the way because it would be too much to begin, and started a slow pace, a clever play of tongue alternated with a gentle sucking.

Yi bit back a moan, not ready yet for the wet heat envelloping his cock, fighting innerly not to be too noisy. This time, his boyfriend took him to the root with a rare ease, accustomed to it, and he would have chuckled if he could when Yi bucked against his will in his mouth.

He pulled off to talk, idly stroking the spit-slicked cock : « Getting impatient ? » the rasp of his voice got Yi weak in the knee. This time, no answer was expected since he couldn't trust his voice but instead he let his other hand cup Yasuo's face, conveying his thoughts. He smirked in a way too fond and added : « Eyes on me. » before resuming his worship.

How could he refuse ? Yi did as requested and kept his gaze locked on him, though it only got him harder to witness the debauchery he allowed.

As time passed, Yi grew more desperate, overwhelmed by the warm pressure and the lingering fear to be found. Yasuo got off so much on the sight above, the mere idea of this mess he caused and also all the small clues given. Even almost silent, his responsivness told everything he couldn't voice, the strong shudder when he took him to the hilt, his hand trembling against Yasuo's jaw, these half-lidded green eyes.

During all this, he had prioritized Yi's need but his body wouldn't let him go without its release. He cupped his own erection through his trousers, the moan piercing his throat finding an echo from the other man as it resonnated in both. From this point, Yasuo didn't care at all, seeking their mutual climax with ardent need. He guided Yi's hand to the back of his head, a clear invitation to let go quickly answered by the latter, now fucking his mouth in a last need of friction.

Yasuo kept humping his hand, dragged nearer to his peak as he was utterly used for Yi's pleasure. He didn't mind at all, seeing his boyfriend wrecked to this point was really worth it, even more when he was responsible for it. In this last instant before climax, Yi looked at him with glassy eyes, a pleading gaze, before cumming with a muffled keen. Yasuo accepted it all, swallowing what he could even if some of it dripped a bit at the corner of his mouth.

In the after glow, Yi sat down, not able to stood after such stimulation, then got back his attention on Yasuo. He hadn't come yet and when Yi coaxed him closer, he just grinded on his thigh unceremoniously, far too gone. Being on the brink of orgasm made him even more clingy, face burried in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

« Come on. You can do it. » it was just a whisper but enough for Yasuo. He shook as he climaxed with a broken noise, tugging Yi closer by his vest.

Calm was back as they registered the music, which played all this time without them noticing. Yi lifted Yasuo's chin up then gave him a meaningful kiss, putting aside his own taste. The latter let him do, exhausted but also satisfied.

To his chagrin, Yi broke the embrace to get up, followed by Yasuo. They did their best to seem as normal as possible, avoiding any kind of eye contact with the other people.

It's only once they were out that they relaxed a little. Yi gave a tap to Yasuo's head, just strong enough to teach him. « Foolish man. Next time, tell me before you start anything stupid in public. »

« But you liked it ? »

« That's not the question ! But yes. »


End file.
